Emmett's Christmas Carol
by mydemonsangel
Summary: I know it isn't christmas, it's old but I just found it...deal. Song fic to My name is Christmas Carol


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters or this song.

Summary: slight AU here we see a more serious side to Emmett. Songfic where has volunteering as Santa in town and fulfills Rosalie's dreams…

Emmett loved to volunteer. He did this once a year, had done it every year no matter where they lived at the time. He always played Santa on Christmas Eve at a local mall or hospital. This year he was working at the mall in Port Angeles right near Forks. It was about time for his shift to end when the little girl reached the front of his line.

He noticed that even though she was young, hell younger then Nessie, he muttered, she had no parents with her. When she approached and he lifted her onto his knee he noticed something else. In her eyes was a Christmas wish, and he could tell that this would be no ordinary wish to fulfill.

"Well hello there, Whets your name little one, and what can I get you this year?" he said in his jolly Santa voice.

I was playing Santa Claus downtown on Christmas Eve When a little girl of three or four climbed up onto my knee I could tell she had a Christmas Wish behind those eyes of blue So I asked her what's your name, and what can Santa get for you

"My name, well, everyone calls me Christmas carol, I was born on Christmas day. You see I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away. Really, all I want for Christmas is a family, someone to take me home, does anybody want a Christmas carol of their own." her blue eyes pleaded with his topaz ones, begging for that promise, that someone would come take her home.

She said my name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away. All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own

Emmett managed to speak above the lump in his throat, but his voice was not jolly Santa, it was his, Emmett. "I'll do the best I can Chrissy. But remember, you must be good."

She jumped from his knee and took the candy cane he offered her. As she ran towards where shed come from, she turned to wave good-bye. Emmett was thankful her small human eyes wouldn't be able to see the pain in his all I could say was "Santa will do the best he could" And I set her down and told her "now to remember to be good" She said I will then walked away, turned and waved goodbye And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see ole Santa Cry For the rest of the day those words she had said played again and again in his mind. On his break he'd called Carlisle and talked to him, gotten some advice.

She said my name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away. All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own.

The next morning, while Rose went out to work on one of the cars Emmett dialed a number. "Port Angeles Children's Home, how may we help you?"

"Yes, there's a little girl there, she's about four, her name is Christmas Carol. I want to adopt her, As soon as possible."

He stayed on the phone for half an hour, then faxed some documents to the home. "Alright sir, you and your wife can come get her today."

Emmett grinned, he knew that this was a big risk, when the girl was old enough, they'd need to tell her about them, when she was fifteen or so. It didn't matter though. Him and Rose were now parents, and they're little girl would never have to say.

Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone I made a few arrangements at the County Children's home And they told me it would be alright to pick her up today Now my little Christmas Carol wont ever have to say

"My name, well, everyone calls me Christmas carol, I was born on Christmas day. You see I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away. Really, all I want for Christmas is a family, someone to take me home, does anybody want a Christmas carol of their own." her blue eyes pleaded with his topaz ones, begging for that promise, that someone would come take her home.

My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away. All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own.

After he told Rose, and she would have cried if she could they went to pick her up. When they got back to the house, the whole family was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett had her in his arms, she hugged his neck at all the strange faces but her smile was priceless when he said, "Merry Christmas Carol, we love you, Welcome home."

Well Merry Christmas Carol, I love you, Welcome Home.


End file.
